It is well known that there is a plethora of different types of sensors which can detect or measure physical phenomena. Each sensor is specifically designed to make a particular measurement, although the measurement itself may be used for different purposes. Moreover, it is well known that an array of different sensors can be used to simultaneously measure different aspects of a single entity from different perspectives (e.g. speed, fuel level and engine oil temp of an automobile). It is an altogether different matter, however, when several different sensors need to be collectively and interactively considered electronically to develop a consensus, or determine a particular course of action, which simply cannot be done by a single sensor.
With the above in mind, consider the situation that is presented when it is desirable, or necessary, to monitor and evaluate the heart muscle function of a patient. In overview, a thorough and comprehensive protocol for monitoring and evaluating a patient's heart muscle requires the collective consideration of physiological factors, environmental factors and contextual matters. Further, to be truly meaningful, a consideration of these factors also requires an evaluation of how they interact with each other.
It is well known that an electrocardiogram (EKG) is capable of accurately recording the waveform of a heart muscle function. Furthermore, there are trained clinicians who can interpret the EKG waveform to identify and diagnose many different heart muscle irregularities. Thus, insofar as physiological factors are concerned, an EKG-type sensor can continuously provide valuable physiological data that is pertinent to the heart muscle. Using only EKG data, however, may be limiting.
In addition to the physiological factors that can be measured by an EKG (i.e. heart muscle waveform parameters), it is known that environmental factors (i.e. external influences) can also significantly affect the waveform of a patient's heart muscle function. For instance, temperature, weather conditions, trauma, time of day and situational perceptions are all environmental factors that may necessarily need to be taken into account. These external influences, however, cannot be detected by an EKG, per se. Moreover, environmental factors tend to be episodic and of relatively short duration. Nevertheless, their effect on the heart muscles can have long lasting consequences. In any event, sensors, other than an EKG, such as accelerometers, thermometers, audiometers and potentiometers, are more appropriate for measuring and detecting the impact of environmental factors.
In addition to the above, the overall general health and wellbeing of a patient will also affect his/her heart muscle function. Thus, patient data, to include medical records, behavioral patterns, care plans, and clinical perceptions, are factors that need to be considered along with physiological and environmental factors. It is also an important consideration that, unlike the physiological and environmental data that can be continuously monitored, the collection of patient data will necessarily require frequent updating.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for monitoring the heart muscle function of a patient with contextual oversight that interactively considers the effect that physiological, environmental, and patient-specific factors will collectively have on the health and wellbeing of a patient. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for monitoring the heart muscle function of a patient that allows for periodic updates of patient-specific data to provide for a contextual oversight of a heart monitoring protocol. Still, another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for monitoring the heart muscle function of a patient that is easy to use, is simple to incorporate, and is comparatively cost effective.